


That One Time Alec Forgot To Cover His Hickey

by AlecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec drools about his hot boyfriend a lot, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Malec are the cutest tbh, Top Alec, everyone loves the deflect rune, everything is fluff and Maryse is an ok parent, well sometimes because Magnus is a top but one hell of a bottom for Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester
Summary: Alec's late, he knows he is, he was supposed to train Clary this morning. He blames Magnus for this tardiness, Magnus and his ways of somehow always making Alec late. Fuck him and his gloriously perfect body, Alec can feel himself almost drool at the thought of Magnus' perfect biceps and his abs, by the angel, Alec could worship those abs all day and be completely content. He loves those abs. ------------------------------------Or the one where Alec is so done with everyone commenting on his hickey but still can't stop thinking about Magnus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a quick, little drabble written in a couple of hours in honour of the eternal cuteness of Malec and because I miss them so much. So without further ado please enjoy this tooth rotting fluff.

Alec's late, he knows he is, he was supposed to train Clary this morning. He blames Magnus for this tardiness, Magnus and his ways of somehow always making Alec late. Fuck him and his gloriously perfect body, Alec can feel himself almost drool at the thought of Magnus' perfect biceps and his abs, _by the angel_ , Alec could worship those abs all day and be completely content. He _loves_ those abs. He kind of just wants to hop back onto a subway to Brooklyn to Magnus' apartment and push him up against the door and-- "Alec!"

He was broken out of his daydream by Isabelle standing in front of him hands on her hips.

"Huh?" He says, still partially lost in his daydream. When he looks down at his sister, Isabelle looks unimpressed.

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes" She replied, eyes scanning him up and down his body, suspicious. Until her eyes stop at his neck and her eyes widen and a cat like grin stretches across her ruby red lips. "By the angel Alec, you look like you've been attacked by a vampire or something," she laughs, "what did Magnus do to you?"

Alec slaps a hand across his neck, he closes his eyes, because he had been in such a rush that he forgot to ask Magnus to cover his hickey. He wants to be angry, but, his mind involuntarily drifts to this morning with Izzy's question. A brief flash of two bodies, grinding, sliding and clutching at each other. Magnus sucking a bruise into his neck, whispering dirtily into Alec's ear, telling him what a _good boy_ he is as Alec fucks into him, steady but powerful and everything is so _good_ , Magnus tight and clenching around him, the air heady with sex… Alec can feel his neck heat up and clears his throat before he lets the thought move too far. He crosses his arms and pouts out a "Shut up Izzy."

"Awe, don't pout, we all know how possessive Magnus is about his _Alexander_ ," Izzy teases, but her smile is genuine and full of love. "It's cute, I'm happy for you big brother, but mom isn't this morning, so you might wanna hurry your ass up and go train Clary."

Alec straightens at the mention of his mother and tries to any thought of his boyfriend to the back of his mind. Which is kind of a hard task, as Alec really, really likes to think about Magnus, who is really cute, like otherworldly cute. And Alec is completely aware how ridiculous he's being but goddamn it he's allowed to have this. It's funny how 6 months ago he would have never been able to admit to himself much less to others that he was allowed to be happy and think about his boyfriend; he would've straight up laughed if he heard that. But he does need to focus, his mother has yelled at him enough these past couple of weeks. He's been spending more time at the loft sleeping then here at the institute, which he knows annoys his mother to no end, regardless, Magnus always finds a way to delay Alec almost _every_ morning. He's a wicked (sexy) warlock who knows all of Alec's weaknesses, damn him and his perfect body and that perfect shower and his perfect bed…just his perfect _everything._

When Alec walks into the training room he's sees Clary and _of course_ Simon is there too. He doesn't even try to suppress a sigh as he asks, "Who invited the vampire?"

"Hey! Rude, Clary invited me, I'm here to cheer her on when she kicks ass!" Simon exclaims.

Alec rolls his eyes and doesn't dignify that comment with a reply, he turns to Clary about to tell her what they were doing today when he hears a gasp come out of Simon.

"Oh my god, Alec were you attacked by a vampire, what the heck man, was it one of Raph's?" Simon asks, frown gracing his face.

"Simon, I don't think a vampire did that, I think it was more along the lines of a glittery warlock," Clary laughs out, eyes glued to Alec's neck and Simon eyes widen in realization and he erupts into giggles along with Clary. Mumbling how good of a vampire Magnus would make.

This only makes Alec rolls his eyes even more, first Izzy now Clary and her vampire friend. He really doesn't want to be here anymore. "Ok, guys enough, can we focus please?"

"I'm sorry, it's just--that hickey is like the size Texas man," Simon rushes out between his laughter, "and you're Alec, it's just so weird."

"What's so weird?" Jace asks, walking into the room, freshly showered, and making a beeline for them.

Alec is about to give up and just walk out now because of course Jace decides to walk in right at this moment. He has the worst luck in the world. "Nothing, nothing's so weird, now can we please get back to actually training please?"

"Nope," says Izzy, laughter prominent in her voice, and really when did she get here, "Magnus gave Alec a huge hickey and he forgot to cover it."

This makes Jace whip his head towards his parabatai and inspect his neck, " _By the angel,_ dude that's huge," Jace starts to laugh too, "and it's right on your deflect rune too."

"Well I mean I can't blame him, it's a really nice rune after all, it really compliments your neck, and it’s pretty hot." Simon says, and everyone stares at him. Alec is just plain weirded out now. "What? I was making an observation!" Simon says, defending himself.

"Well I mean he's not wrong, you know, it really does make your neck look nice," Jace shrugs agreeing, and winks at Alec, which in turns makes Alec rolls his eyes so hard he swears he sees the back of his head.

Alec then glances down at the girls and they're just shrugging in agreement as well. _You have got to be kidding me,_ Alec is just about to scold them _again_ and tell them to focus when he hears a pair of heels come up and stop behind him and freezes because _he just knows_ who it is and just by the looks of his siblings and friends that he's right, it's his mother.

 _Fuck,_ he thinks, because he is _so_ screwed.

"Alec, nice of you to finally make an appearance." Maryse says behind him.

Alec spins and tilts his head a bit to left hoping to hide the monstrous hickey on his neck; standing at attention with his hands behind his back, praying that his mother won't notice. "Mother, I'm sorry I'm late, it won't happen again, this is the last time."

Jace snorts beside him and Alec glares at him.

"I don't care for your false excuses Alec, but now that you're here can you please-- _what is that?!?_ " His mother exclaims, and Alec winces because he knows it's over.

"Ummmm, w--well you see…" Alec stutters trying to come up with a believable excuse, "I was, uh, I was--"

"He was bitten by a-a vampire!" Simon interrupts, smile wide on his face, "ma'am."

Alec's mother just stares him down, unimpressed; stoic glare crossing her face. Alec stares him down as well and the combined effect makes Simon squeak and hide behind Clary. "I don’t care what you do with that boyfriend of yours, but don't you ever come back with one of those _hickeys_ ever again, or have the decency to cover it." With that his mother shakes her and walks away, muttering something about "her exasperating children."

Alec stands rigid in shock along with the others for a few moments because _that_ was not the reaction he was expecting, not that he isn't exceedingly happy if not slightly bewildered but he was expecting so much worse. He can feel the adrenaline drain from his body as he calls out a "yes, ma'am" to his mother and relaxes as he turns back to the others.

"Wow, I so wasn't expecting that," said Izzy.

"Me neither," agreed Jace.

"Yeah that was a close call, I mean I thought she was gonna slice off your head," Simon says.

"Shut up, Simon!" Both Jace and Clary say in unison.

But--" Simon tries to talk again but this time Izzy swats him over his head with an affectionate smile gracing her lips. She turns back to Alec who's standing there, hand rubbing down his face looking absolutely done with the day. "Alec?"

"No, just no, I'm done, I'm leaving," Alec responds, because it's only 11:00 am and he just doesn't want to deal with this shit, he's gonna go back to the loft, kill his boyfriend and then go back to sleep in his luxurious bed. Yeah that sounds like a perfect plan.

"Uh, dude you've been here for like a half an hour," says Jace, pouting with his arms crossed in front of his chest, "you can't just _leave_!"

"I can and I _will_ , bye guys," Alec says, and with that he spins on his heel and walks out. Leaving them all in shocked silence, because Alec Lightwood, leader of the New York Institute, rule follower, just left because he didn't want to deal with the day.

Izzy then breaks the silence, "I'm so proud of him," with yet another smile gracing her lips as her eyes twinkle with mirth.

A few more moments of silence of Jace pouting when he whispers, "me too." A big smile replacing the frown at the sight of his _parabatai_ rebelling. "Come on Clary let's go train."

And they continue on with their day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alec gets back to the loft, his boyfriend is sitting on the couch, reading some ancient text. He looks up when Alec closes the door and looks mildly confused but happy nonetheless. "Back so soon darling? I swear you left not even an hour ago."

 "Yes," Alec grumbles, "because of you making me late and because of _this,_ " pointing at the hickey on his deflect rune. "No one would shut up about it, my mother even commented on it."

"I wish I could say that I was sorry but you know how much I love that deflect rune of yours darling," Magnus replies, walking towards him, hips swinging and smirk present. "Plus you were just so _good_ today, fucking into me, fast and strong with the big cock of yours, making me see stars."

Magnus is now right in front of him, looking at him from under his eyelashes and stroking a manicured finger down his chest. The motion making Alec shiver lightly because it's so unbelievably sexy, but really he needs to resist.

" _Magnus,_ but you've been very bad, you gave me this and you knew I had to go to the institute today" Alec says, he's trying to sound angry but he just can't with Magnus so he plays along instead.

"You're right…I have been _very_ bad, are you going to punish me…sir?" Magnus asks coyly, glamour dropping from his eyes.

"Damn fucking straight I am," Alec growled, grabbing Magnus and lifting him over shoulder in one swift move and walks them to the bedroom with Magnus' spirited laugh echoing in his ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading darlings, ILY.


End file.
